


千叶城纪事 03

by cengceng



Category: ONER, 毕雯珺 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cengceng/pseuds/cengceng
Summary: * 赛博朋克au  千叶城出自《神经漫游者》* 有女主  涉及人物：oner 毕雯珺  不上升





	千叶城纪事 03

几句话想说。

tag这个东西，是作为标签使用标出内容里“包含”的情节和特色，方便同好搜索，但不意味着“仅有”。很多大粉没事就在微博上挂人挂文章甚至骂产出骂公司说恶心，因为自己cp洁癖，为此去骂其他粉丝、骂工作人员、骂别人的爱豆，其实是我想不通的事情。

世界上的爱不是只有一种爱，感情也不是只有一种感情，可以给予一个人，也可能给予很多人。我和你之间的，和我和他之间的，未必是同一种，但不互斥，可以共存。你没办法忽略某两个人或多个人之间那些多样的、难以言明的情感，它可能不是明确的恋爱关系，但除此之外本就有无尽的美好可能性。我厌倦标签化、人设、刻意去制造关系这些东西，想要他们之间自然而然的那种千丝万缕缠绕的东西，这是我在千叶城里想表达的。扯远一点，有些刻在你们脑海里的观念其实不是道德也不是伦理洁癖，而是一种他人刻意营造出来并灌输于你的狭隘的意／识形／态，吃不吃cp可以理解和尊重，但所谓批判作品或他人“三观不正”着实可笑，喜欢从一而终的道德标兵和统一的道德规范和观念不应该追星，也不适合人间的爱或者看什么文艺作品，应该去读红岩或者生活在1984。

我还要写，要写遍露骨张扬，写尽道德败坏，写声色犬马，写是非错乱。我要写我对他们的爱，要写我爱的他们，要告诉别人也告诉我自己，万物之间是互通的，没有明确的界限，更不是非黑即白，或是用标签概括一切；性是自由的、自发的，它应当与饮食睡眠一般平常。这是我在莴苣塔楼里说的。

这篇文之前给过排雷了，依旧没有道德底线，ooc，有乙女情节，有各种cp，真洁癖趁早退散，我们彼此尊重，也彼此放过。

 

千叶城织网比较庞大，前期几乎都是埋伏和暗线，人物之间的感情也比较复杂，表达上有困难，读起来大概也没什么快感，会理解不了。有想过写完一起发，但那就恐怕要等到猴年马月了，先写多少更多少吧。

明天要出门一周，再回来考试，大概都没时间更啦，等忙完更莴苣塔楼的番外补偿大家哈。

 

 

03.

 

你骑在卜凡身上，小腹向他胸膛贴近，试图让两人的结合更紧密些。男人常年握枪的粗糙手掌掐在你的腰上，你起先以为这样刻板的男人在床上也会如例行公事一般冷硬迅速，但对方的尺寸和硬度着实让你惊艳一把，进入你身体时那种撕裂般的快感让你除了哭泣的强烈欲 望和身体悬空的感觉，无心再顾及其他。

 

你突然变成一个虔诚的教徒，感谢上帝让你存在生命。

 

“卜……卜凡……”你的指甲抓进他的血肉里，头颅向后仰起，发出“呵哧呵哧”的喘息声，像一只引颈就戮的天鹅。

 

卜凡不语，面孔上一贯的冷峻却因为沾染情欲而变得柔和了几分。而你看着他一副充满肉欲的皮囊色相，偏偏连动情时都显示出克制和不近人情的刚硬疏远，心中总燃着一丝挑衅的火苗，在不知名角落骚动撩拨，怂恿着你去挖掘他、激怒他、或者，启发他。

 

“呵啊……你和你老板……是不是上过……上过床……”

 

卜凡身形一滞，高频的动作停下时空虚涌来，你不得不自己扭动身体来让他插得更深一些，填补体内那个巨大欲壑。

 

“你他妈……”卜凡突然爆发似的翻身将你压在身下，仿佛被触逆鳞，乳房在他指缝中被粗暴揉捏出不同的形状：“不许说他！”

 

你艰难地承受男人猛烈的抽插，身体化作泡沫，仿佛一只小舟摇摆在暴风雨夜的海面上。他最后几下冲刺之后终于发泄出来，却没有急着离开，眼神中的情欲褪去，而后覆上那种常年浸泡出的嗜血感。他的拇指狠狠地掐住你的下巴，像盯着垂死的猎物盯着你的脸，一字一顿警告：“管好你上面这张嘴，婊子。”

 

你轻轻嗤笑，懒洋洋伸出右手轻佻地在他胸前一点一推，用一种轻柔的口吻说出最挑衅的话：“凡哥，都是出来卖的，谁还瞧不起谁呢？”

 

卜凡手劲松开，将你甩到一边，抽了张纸巾去清理下身浊 白的液 体，你松散地躺在床上，大半张身子露在室内黄昏的空气里，像鸽子一样雪白。

 

“秘书长要见你。”卜凡扣上皮带，弯腰去拿外套时突然皱了下眉头，还是尽职地将指令传达给你。

 

你并没有对这个消息显示出太大的热情，反而细细观察起他植入了信息显示屏的虹膜来。翻了个身反问道：“你老板知道你在我床上？”

 

卜凡冷冷投来一瞥，你知趣地闭上嘴巴，目送他转身离开房间，房门大敞，空洞的走廊如黑洞随时能将人吞噬。

 

你慢吞吞穿好衣服，跟着他的脚步走入幽深的黑暗之中。

 

 

乘坐升降电梯缓缓沉入地下，你觉得自己有点像即将被送往角斗场的野兽或角斗士，而那些到处寻找消遣来填满空闲的有钱人正坐在壁炉前的沙发上亲密交谈——即便两人之间几乎隔了半个罗马斗兽场的距离。

 

岳明辉先看见你走进来，此时卜凡已经恪守他的职责，衣着规整地站在岳明辉身后不远的地方。

 

岳明辉习惯性地露出虎牙，极为绅士地起身迎接你的来临，即便你只是这场鸿门宴里最微不足道的筹码，或者说一个更具体的身份——他的人质。

 

但是岳明辉的算盘恐怕要落空了。他极为戏剧化地揽着你的腰身，将你带到来客面前，像欧洲中世纪那些宴客满屋的酒会：“秘书长，容我介绍这位可爱的女士——”

 

你顺着他贴在你身后的手臂旋身而出，施施然落座到岳明辉刚刚的位置上，遥遥对着他和原地的来客：“不必了吧，都老熟人了。”

 

岳明辉未觉尴尬，爽朗一笑，“那我就不画蛇添足了。毕秘书长，请坐吧。”

 

 

TBC.


End file.
